Typically, a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel and an organic light emitting display panel, includes an array substrate and a counter substrate. The array substrate includes various semiconductor elements of the display panel, e.g., a thin film transistor. The counter substrate typically includes a color filter substrate having multiple color filters for filtering light transmitted through the color filters, resulting in light of different colors for color display. A conventional color filter typically includes a light absorptive material that is capable of absorbing light of one frequency range but largely transmits light of a different frequency range. Examples of light absorptive materials include various organic dyes.